1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burglar-proof coin box assembly with a simplified, light structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin boxes are widely used in pay phones, slot machines, vending machines, etc., and a long-existing problem thereof is that unauthorized persons may access the coin boxes. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/869,972 filed on Jun. 5, 1997 discloses a coin box assembly including a main housing and a coin box removably received in the main housing. The main housing includes a pair of rails to guide the coin box to a position completely received in the main housing. A locking means is mounted on the main housing to secure the coin box in this position. The coin box includes an upper lid assembly which has a fixed plate and a movable door plate biased away from the fixed plate such that an upper opening of the coin box is in a normally open position for receiving coins. The main housing further includes a coin access defined in an upper plate thereof and in alignment with the upper opening of the coin box when the coin box is completely received in the main housing. When removing the coin box from the main housing, the stop of the movable door plate is moved across an electromagnetic valve mounted on the coin box such that the door plate is moved toward the fixed plate and thus blocks the upper opening of the coin box. The stop of the door plate is securely engaged with the electromagnetic valve after the stop has been moved across the electromagnetic valve to still block the upper opening of the coin box. It is, however, found that the lock is apt to be destroyed, as the lock is located in the open end of the main housing. In addition, the rails of the main housing and grooves in the coin box result in a high cost in manufacture. In addition, an empty coin box is required to replace with the coin box filled with coins, the cost is high and the transportation is inconvenient, as each empty coin box must be equipped with an electromagnetic valve.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved coin box assembly that mitigates and/or obviates the above drawbacks.